


Beautiful

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Kudos: 18





	Beautiful

You sighed heavily as you scrutinised yourself in the mirror. They were right, those people on social media. You should have lost the extra pounds by now. The twins were almost one year old now. But you barely managed to get through the busy days as it was. How were you supposed to watch what you were eating and get time for exercise when your little miracles took up most of your time and energy? You were exhausted to say the least, but you wouldn’t change it for the world. The twins were the best thing that ever happened to you. You never thought you could love so much as you did now.

Tom’s mother was watching the children for the evening and you two were supposed to have a date night. It was your first time alone together since the children were born and you had been looking forward to it. Until now that you went through your wardrobe only to find that the clothes you had been wearing before your pregnancy no longer fit. You didn’t want to go on a date in maternity clothes, but those were the only ones that fit. You had hardly had any time to go shopping for a new wardrobe, and part of you didn’t want to. You wanted your old clothes to fit you the way they used to do.

Tears filled your eyes as you stood in front of the mirror. You felt disgusted by yourself for not having been able to pull off losing all those extra pounds. How the hell did everyone else manage to do this? How did Benedict’s wife Sophie manage to look so amazing after two pregnancies? You had only been through one! But on the other hand, a twin pregnancy did take its toll on the mother’s body no doubt. You made a disgusted grimace as you looked at your half naked body in the mirror. You truly hated all the excess fat, the loose skin and the stretch marks on your belly and thighs. You felt ashamed of yourself, especially after reading those comments on how chubby you were.

You heard footsteps approach and quickly covered yourself up with your robe. You couldn’t let Tom see your disgusting body. You always insisted on having the lights off nowadays whenever you were intimate with each other, just so he wouldn’t see you naked. You felt like a mess where you stood with tears in your eyes and tried to wipe them away before Tom could see them. But attentive as he was, Tom could tell right away that something wasn’t right.  
“[Your name], what’s wrong?” Tom asked concernedly and you burst into tears once more.

“My clothes don’t fit,” you tried to explain as the tears kept streaming down your face. “I look like a hippo!”

“A hippo? Darling, I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Tom said and knitted his eyebrows together as he looked at you with concern.

“Yeah, right! If everyone else can see it, you surely must be able to see it too! I should wear a bloody tent!” you told him brittly. You felt frustrated.

“A tent? Do you want to go camping?” Tom asked confusedly and you couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous comment. You couldn’t tell whether he was doing it on purpose or if he was genuinely oblivious as to what you were talking about.

“No, I don’t want to go camping, Tom,” you told him with a sigh. “I want to be able to fit into my old wardrobe. I feel so fat and useless.”

“Oh, darling. You’re definitely not fat or useless. You’re wonderful just the way you are and I love you so much,” he told you and hugged you.

“But I hate my body, it’s disgusting,” you said dejectedly.

“It’s not disgusting, darling. Your body is amazing. You should be proud of it. You’ve given life to two wonderful babies,” Tom said with a frown. He seemingly didn’t see anything wrong with your body.

“But it has changed, Tom. Surely you can’t find me attractive anymore. I’m a fat hippo, that’s what they call me on social media,” you revealed.

“They do what?!” he questioned and looked angry all of a sudden. “If I could get my hand on those people I would… I don’t know what I would do to them, but let me assure you that it wouldn’t be pleasant for them. Of course I find you attractive, darling. I think you’re beautiful as always.”

“But I have excess belly fat, stretch marks everywhere and loose skin. How can you possibly find that attractive?” you questioned.

“Because it’s you,” Tom told you and looked so sincere. “Everything about you is beautiful. I don’t regard those changes as flaws, but as something utterly beautiful. They’re proof of the transformation you’ve been through, from a woman to a mother. They prove that you have been carrying and given life to two beautiful individuals. I’m proud of your body and your strength. When you gave birth, you were in so much pain, more pain than I have ever had to live through, but you took it so well. You pushed through it. Those marks on your body makes me think of that magical moment when our children were born. It was the most wonderful and life-changing moment I have ever experienced. It was so powerful, you were so powerful. When I see your body, I see the body of an amazon warrior. An incredibly strong and admirable woman that I love more than life itself. You and the twins are the best things that have ever happened to me. I couldn’t possibly find another woman more attractive than you, because no other woman has given me what you have,” he said earnestly.

You felt more tears run down your face, but this time, it was tears of happiness. You smiled through your tears at the love of your life and hugged him hard. You usually shied away from his touch, because you didn’t want him to feel your fat. But now you let him embrace you, touch you and come really close to you. You let him take off your robe and it fell to the floor. You followed him to the bed, and this time, you didn’t insist on turning off the lights like you usually did. For the first time in a very long time, you felt beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
